A Favor
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: What if Oliver's son William ever met his hero while Oliver was in Central City? With a little help from a certain speester of course. One-shot.


**OK...I have to say the scene with Oliver bonding with his son was super cute and adorable. Especially the part where he told him that he knew the Flash (aka. Barry). So this is a short one-shot that has Barry doing Oliver a favor.**

 **FYI this happens before Oliver and Felicity go back to Star City.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

 **Warning: If you haven't seen the crossover episode yet then please do not read.**

* * *

" _He's late...as usual_ ," Oliver thought sourly to himself.

As if William could hear his thoughts he turned his head up and looked at Oliver worriedly. Giving the kid a half hearted smile Oliver stuck his hands in his pockets resisting the urge to tussle his son's hair.

Yes his son's. He still couldn't believe that even had one. And the only reason why he was allowed to be with him now was only if he didn't tell William or anyone else. He still couldn't believe that Samantha was actually letting him do this. Well...not fully do it on his own.

She was standing a couple feet behind William eyeing Oliver suspiciously. He hadn't fully explained to her why he wanted the two with him in the vacant Central City plaza at seven o' clock at night. Which reminded him...he had to catch his train within an hour and half.

"You ok Mister?" William asked cautiously.

He clutched his Flash figurine tightly. According to Samantha he didn't go anywhere without it.

"Yeah I'm fine kid," Oliver managed to answer without gritting his teeth.

He glanced up at the sky and then glared down the roadway where a few cars were waiting for the signal to change. The red taillights illuminated several feet of road but asides from that there was nothing else of that color.

" _Barry...I swear if you don't show up in the next few minutes I am going to personally shoot more arrows into your back,_ " Oliver grumbled, _"And instead of calling you by your proper name I set you up with the name Malcolm labeled you with. Fleet Foot."_

The minutes still; continued to tick by. The traffic symbol turned green and the cars continued forward. Still no sign of the speester.

"Oliver...I think Willliam and I should be going now..." Samantha suddenly spoke up, "He has school tomorrow."

She no doubt was frustrated as to why Oliver had dragged her over with William to the plaza without explaining. He only muttered a few words about 'just someone I want William to meet' before ushering her out the door.

Oliver turned to her and said, "Just a few more minutes please."

She huffed and glared at him a moment before nodding wearily. William looked at her cautiously before looking back down at the action figure in his hand. He started fiddling around with it muttering incoherent words under his breath.

" _Barry..."_ Oliver thought again this time even more frustrated, " _The next time I see you it is going to take a lot to not put my hands on your skinny neck and strangle you. Though I highly doubt I will be able to grab you in time as you managed to hug me without me knowing."_

He glared down at the dirt between his feet and looked up at the sky silently cursing Barry and his 'super tardiness'. That was when he heard the familiar sound of electricity crackling.

" _Keep a smile on your face Ollie..._ " Oliver told himself, " _And try not to kill him in front of his fan._ "

Barry suddenly materialized in front him dressed in full costume. He also sent a gust of wind powerful enough to make Oliver step back a few feet to avoid getting a whiplash, that also sent a thousand dead leaves on the plaza cantering in every direction, as well as sending Samantha's hair into her very stunned face. William's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his action figure.

"Flash..." Oliver said inclining his head

He barely managed to keep himself from saying it in a way that sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

Barry returned the head gesture before replying in the voice that Oliver knew he was vibrating his vocal cords. "Oliver..."

He saw Barry's eyes staring him from behind the red cowl apologetically. So he decided not to strangle his friend after all; that is until later.

"You...you..." Samantha couldn't even get the words out as she pushed the hair out of her face.

William on the other hand stared at Barry with worshiping eyes prompting the speedster to give him a quick friendly smile.

"I met him a while ago...long story..." Oliver managed to say.

Oh how he hated lying.

Barry snorted quietly promoting Oliver to shoot him his classic ' _Screw this up and I will kill you_ ' glare so quick that neither Samantha or his son noticed. Fortunately his friend got the message as he lowered his head to hide the smirk that was starting to crawl across his face. His lightning bolt symbol faintly glinted in the light of a nearby street lamp as he lifted his head back up once he managed to kill the laughter that was bubbling up in his chest.

"Well...William...say something," Samantha gently nudged her son propelling him forward.

However the boy was in so much shock that he couldn't utter a word. The action figure he had held in his hand had long ago fell out. Oliver bent down and scooped it up before handing it to Samantha who took it without even taking her eyes off the two in front of her. Boy and hero standing and looking at each with some level of respect.

"So I've heard that you are a big fan of mine," Barry said crouching down to William's level.

"I- g-g-guess so," the boy managed to choke out, "I like you a lot. You are a-a-a-awesome."

Barry gave him another smile, "You see that building right there?"

He turned and pointed to a building about three miles down the avenue. It was a huge building; it skyline towered so high into the sky that the blinking radio antenna on the top was barely visible despite the night being clear.

"Yeah?" William asked quietly.

"Keep your eyes on it..." Barry told him getting to his feet.

The boy nodded his eyes wide open as Oliver's friend vanished from their sight. The only indication that he was in the area was a red blur with gold electricity sparking off it that was traveling down the avenue as cars honked their horns. The blur traveled up the side of the building pausing slightly at the top before racing back down the side of the building and heading towards them. William's eyes were glued on Barry the entire time.

"Cool huh?" Barry grinned as he skidded to a stop in front of the boy.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Can you please break the sound barrier?" William blurted out suddenly, "Or...or better yet help me clean my room?"

All his shyness had disappeared as soon as his hero had run up the side of the third highest building in the city.

" _Oh boy...here is comes,"_ Oliver thought, " _This should get interesting. I'm going to love seeing Barry handle this._ "

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't make your mom happy," the speedster chuckled once again bending down to the kid's level, "Both of those requests."

" _And I'm pretty sure it doesn't make the clean up crews happy about all the shattered glass that litters the ground when you hit Mach 1_ ," Oliver snorted quietly.

He continued to watch as William keep on asking questions.

"Um...take me to school tomorrow?" the boy pleaded.

Samatha nodded and mouthed _'Oh please no'_ to speedster.

"Sorry...don't think that will make your mom happy either," Barry chuckled flickering his eyes to her and nodding slightly to send the message he understood, "Plus I don't think I'm prepared to be trampled upon by a bunch of kids who like me just as much as you do."

Oliver couldn't help but grin slightly knowing that his friend was enjoying this whole experience. As for him...well...it was worth seeing the smile on his son's face.

"B-b-but you've gone up against Adam Smasher. And Captain Cold, and...and..." William started to say rapidly.

"Whoa...slow down kid," Barry smiled while holding up his hand and gestured with his hand slightly with the universal symbol of _'slow down'_ , "I didn't get all that."

"Sorry..." the boy said apologetically.

He looked down his feet embarrassed.

"Nah...just messing with you," Barry snorted gently pushing William's shoulder before getting to his feet.

He glanced at Oliver who nodded encouragingly.

"I tell you what kid," Barry sighed.

William looked up at him hopefully. His eyes shined slightly.

"I'll let your mom," Barry nodded his head as he gestured to Samantha, "Take a picture of me with you."

She stared at him before smiling slightly and started to dig her phone out of her purse.

"Really!?" William asked wide eyed.

"Yep..." Barry smiled, "And I'm only doing this for you because I've heard from my friend over there that you are a good kid."

He winked at Oliver who gave him a grateful but small smile in return.

Samantha finally managed to dig her phone out and gestured for William to step closer to Barry. Her son did so, so quickly that he stumbled that Barry had to steady him before he tumbled to the ground.

"Smile..." she told them before snapping the photo.

Immediately after William turned to Barry and begged, "Oh please at least show up at my school and tell my friends you know me."

The speedster sighed regretfully, "Sorry kid...no can do." -Here he smiled mischievously as William frowned slightly to his response- " Hey look on the bright side buddy. You at least have a personal photo with me. That will defiantly rock at show and tell."

"Hey...you are right..." William grinned before throwing his arms around Barry and giving him a tight hug, "Thanks Flash."

"Happy to help kid," Barry managed to choke out as the kid was sort of clutching his neck.

Eventually Samantha had to step in and pull William off him. When she said 'William I think that is enough...I think you're choking him' Oliver had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. The speedster gave William a sheepish grin before getting to his feet.

"Well...got to run. See you around and stay out of trouble," Barry said.

He gave a mock salute before racing off once again sending the dried leaves everywhere.

"Mom...mom...MOM! THAT WAS SO COOL!" William started shouting.

He started dancing around the plaza, "CAN YOU BELIEVE YOUR FRIEND KNOWS THE FLASH!?"

"I am still trying to believe it sweetie," Samantha replied giving Oliver a look that said _'How is this possible?'_

He shrugged as a way of response.

"Can we pleaseeeeeeeeeeee print the photo off tonight!?" William asked grabbing his mom's hand and clutching it tight, "It just so happens I do have show and tell tomorrow and I don't have anything to bring."

"I'm sure I can manage," his mother answered handing him his action figure back, "Now get into the car sweetheart and mommy will be right there."

William nodded and grinned before turning to Oliver, "Thanks Mister. You are the best."

He took off running as fast he could after snatching his toy from his mother making gunfire noises.

"I do not know how you did it," Samantha said turning to Oliver, "But you most certainly made his day."

"Yeah..." Oliver breathed.

He was just grateful it was over and done with.

Samantha frowned suddenly and asked, "You didn't tell him about-?"

"No..." Oliver said curtly, "I keep my promises."

He decided not to mention that he had asked the speedster (in his civilian identity) to help identify a hair sample he had taken from William. Or at least in another time line that Barry had reset so that he didn't get vaporized by Vendal Savage.

"Good..." Samantha said, "See you around Ollie and have a safe trip back to Star City."

She smiled slightly before walking off towards her car. Once she was out of sight Oliver started walking towards an alley way across from the plaza. Once reaching it he looked around not seeing who he was looking for.

"Did I do alright or-?"

Oliver spun around to find Barry standing right behind him. He uttered a few curses before ending it with, "Must you always do that?"

"Do what?" Barry asked arching an eyebrow.

He had his cowl removed displaying a slightly bruised neck where William had given him a death hug.

"Materialize out of no where like a ghost with no warning and give me a heart attack?" Oliver responded.

"Um no offense but I pretty sure the only guy who materializes out of no where is Malcolm," Barry smirked, "And the only ghosts you deal with are in Star City."

He got Oliver there.

"And by the way your son defiantly inherited your talent for nearly strangling people," Barry said dryly.

He pointed at his neck which was slightly red in color.

"Gee thanks..." Oliver grumbled.

"Hey I'm just saying..."

"Look," Oliver cut Barry off before he could continue, "I need to ask you favor."

"Didn't you already ask me one?" Barry replied teasingly.

He was defiantly asking for an arrow in the back again.

"No...you offered remember?" Oliver replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh right..." Barry replied sarcastically showing that he was thinking the opposite of what Oliver said, "Continue."

"Can you possibly keep a watch on them for me?" Oliver asked before hesitating for a second and saying, "Please?"

Barry sighed and threw his head back to look at the night sky above him. He frowned slightly when he heard police sirens in the distance.

"Alright..." he answered pulling his cowl back on, "I'll do it. For you."

He no doubt had to take care of some situation.

"Thank you..." Oliver replied.

He was grateful that his friend had agreed.

"Oh and by the way," Barry said as he started walking away from Oliver, "That's two you owe me."

"Which two?" Oliver asked confused but trying to keep a smile off his face.

The speedster turned back to him with a grin, "The first favor is in return for your son nearly strangling this city's guardian angel."

" _He was never going to let that term go is he_?" Oliver thought, " _Though I admit it suits him_ "

Out loud he said, "And the second?"

"For saving your ass from becoming vaporized," Barry smirked, "See you around Oliver."

He sped off before Oliver could yell at him. After the wind died down Oliver looked up at the stars before walking out of the ally and hailing a taxi to take him to the train station for his trip back to Star City.

He hope he wasn't going to be late. Felicity would never let him down if he was.

* * *

 **Please R &R! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
